Prom Night
by icefairyprincess4eva
Summary: With envy thick in her vein, Rolsalie is out to ruin Bella's life with Edward Forever, Or will she?


The Prom Fiasco

Edward slowly set Bella into the front seat of his car, making sure that her foot was well elevated. Rosalie glared out the window, her prom dress dusty in the closet. Emmet sulked beside her. Both were supposed to be away touring colleges, or so was the story the Cullen's told. However, the true fear was that Rosalie and Emmet were both very thirsty, having not hunted in weeks due to personal issues. Rosalie had procrastinated because she was too lost admiring her beautiful self in the mirror, and Emmet admiring his muscles in the reflection of his new car. If they had feeling, or could show emotions, Rosalie would be shedding tears of envy, Emmett tears of confusion. Rosalie was so confused at why Edward was so drawn to the simple mortal, while she was a far better looking person, though her true mate was standing beside her, his brain working to the fullest that it could manage. Rosalie's brain, however, was working fine, and had already devised an evil plan. She knew that if she could get Bella out of the way, then he could admire her, and then there would be no more obnoxious mortals to compete with. She grabbed Emmett's hand and led him to their closet, where she explained her plan of crashing the prom. Because she did not mention the part about destroying Bella, he was happy to assist, being as stupid as he was.

Fully decked out in the mortal apparel, they sat in Emmett's car, waiting for the right moment to strike the dance littered with high school dancers. Emmett rolled back his head, trying to block out the noise of the beat boxing music, slowly finding its way into the car. Rosalie stared out the window and into the dance, scanning for any sight of Bella and Edward. Controlling her patience no longer, she knew that she had to start her plan, the temptation to kill overcoming her. Emmett unlocked the doors, and they both stepped out. Teenagers sneaking time away from the rest of the crowd, hardly noticed the pair entering the party late, nor did they realize fast enough that they were being devoured by the pair's venomous fangs. After a satisfying drink, Emmet and Rosalie hid the corpses in the bushes, and then casually strolled onto the dance floor, looking innocent as the wiped what party goers thought was punch from their lips. They danced their way through the whole room and were about to leave, when suddenly Rosalie spotted Edward and Bella dancing privately on the Veranda outside. Rosalie glared through her black eyes, hinting a small glow of red. Emmett backed away from her, not truly sure on whether he should follow or leave. He stared at her questionably and the left her standing there alone. _Fine then I will finish this myself,_ and unfortunately, Edward her thoughts and she regretted it. He beckoned her over, Bella slinking behind him, a worried expression on her face. _Perfect, my prey is ready_, she began torturing Edward through her thoughts, for she could see the grimace in his face as she thought those words.

Bella looked up to her new boyfriend, and saw the fear and pain in his eyes. She looked back at Rosalie, a smug grin on her face frightened Bella as Rosalie stared her down. "Rosalie, what a pleasant surprise, I had not thought that you were coming in your current situation." As Rosalie walked forward as Edward spoke, Bella continued to pull herself farther into Edward's arm, his cold skin soothing against her warm cheeks.

"Bella," Rosalie cooed, "why don't I take you back home you look really tired." Rosalie's face now expressed a forced sweetness, as she let her arm reach out for Bella's hand. Bella reached out to touch it, a surprised smile on her face that Rosalie actually liked her now. _Come closer and then the fun will begin_, Rosalie looked back up at Edward, and held back a cackle. Edward heard her thoughts but only too late, Bella was already being half-strangled as Rosalie held her in a head-lock position. Edward stood stunned for a moment, pondering over how he could have let this happen.

" Um Edward, I hate to burst your thinking bubble but HELP ME!!!" Bella twisted and turned but the hold around her neck was too strong, and she felt that if she continued to turn she would break something, and that would only give Rosalie the satisfaction she wanted.

"Edward if you move she dies," Rosalie let out a small laugh, " Although Edward, if you promise to dump her, than I shall let her go. " Rosalie, stared at Edward, hoping to cause some pain, but his sudden calm expression showed no fear. She suddenly felt afraid, not sure what she should do, because she was not getting through to him. She turned her head down to look at Bella, and saw the calm expression, for she did not know about the silent Edward slowly creeping around behind her and hitting her over the head.

Rosalie awoke, her mouth parched, her head throbbing. She looked around, and was scared being in a house that she did not recognize. Suddenly a tall, wide man, with huge muscles walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She threw questions at him starting with who he was, and slowly her memory came back to her, although she did not remember the prom fiasco that she had caused. He threw a newspaper in her lap, where the head line displayed that many teenagers were found dead in bushes where the school dance was held. With the sudden pain Rosalie wept herself back to sleep, full of pain and grief.


End file.
